Vampiros & Magia: Amor entre vampiros
by Mandy021
Summary: Nunca deixei ninguém se aproximar tanto de mim, vivia com medo, até que o conheci. Aos poucos fui me aproximando e deixei ele me amar, só não sabia que ele me conhecia, ou pelo menos minha historia! Quem diria que ele conhecia meu pai, minha irmã e minha mãe!


**Resumo: **Nunca deixei ninguém se aproximar tanto de mim, vivia com medo, até que o conheci. Aos poucos fui me aproximando e deixei ele me amar, só não sabia que ele me conhecia, ou pelo menos minha historia! Quem diria que ele conhecia meu pai, minha irmã e minha mãe!

**Obs: **Todos os personagens encontrados aqui, não me pertencem, e sim a Stephenie Meyer.

História criada de fã, para fã, sem comprometer a obra original.

**Vampiros &amp; Magia: Amor entre vampiros**

**Prólogo**

Um fato complicado de ter mais de mil anos de vida, é que você viu mortes, muitas mortes, guerras e ganância, tudo por ter mais e obter mais. Não posso recriminá-los, eu, por puro egoísmo, transformei a mulher que eu amo, só por saber que não suportaria vê-la morta. Bem, as historias dizem que eu a deixei, mas como a deixar se ela tinha no ventre um filho meu, e por causa desse filho, bem, quase a matou, tive que a transformar, e assim, estamos até hoje junto, não com a família toda reunida, mas parte dela.

Bem, meu nome é Charlie Swan, e sou conhecido por Drácula, isso ajuda a explicar muita coisa não é? Lá pelo ano mil, eu fui enfeitiçado e transformado por uma bruxa, minha própria mãe, e que me fez acreditar que um homem com um coração impuro, incapaz de amar sua esposa, teria que se odiar. Bem, eu era o rei do que hoje chamamos de Itália, e eu fiquei completamente insano, até que a conheci. O ano era de 1450 quando conheci Renée, foi amor a primeira vista, e ela também se apaixonou por mim, Fiquei feliz, depois de várias noites de amor, já se fazia um ano juntos, eu nunca mencionei a ela que era um vampiro, e ela tão pouco me questionou o por quê de eu não comer com ela. O que eu sei é que logo depois que eu descobri que ela estava grávida, e tive que contar a ela sobre o fato de eu ser vampiro, ela ficou pálida e me contou que ela era descendente de lobos e feiticeiras, mas como ela nunca matou ninguém, ela não sabia quem seriam nosso filho.

Bem, depois de 3 meses, minhas filhas nasceram. Eram três meninas, colocamos nomes gigantes, era comum na época, e, basicamente, as chamávamos de Isadora, Isabel e Isabella. Mas, de certa forma, as noticias se espalham, e quando elas tinham 5 meses de vida, nós cinco tivemos que nos espalhar, eu deixei a Isadora com Clarie, a Isabel com os avós e a Isabela com um clã de lobos.

Bem, eu só sei que em 1876 Isadora se aliou aos Volturi, ela era forte e muito poder se tinha dela. Nesse mesmo ano me reencontrei com Renée, Isadora se aliou a eles, foi procura-los e isso deixou Renée muito mal quando soube. Pelo menos tínhamos o amor de nos mesmos. Em 1940, em caçadas nas florestas na Florida, reencontramos Isabel, hoje em dia ela gosta de só Mel, o que me pergunto é o que aconteceu com Isabella, ela estará bem?

Em 1990, eu e minha família fomos atacar os Volturi, se não houvesse os Cullen, eu, Renée e Mel morreríamos. Minha filha era fria e calculista, e muito poderosa. Bel era bem forte e não possuía poderes mágicos, mas ela coseguia se transformar em lobo que nem sua mãe. Durante os últimos 24 anos vivemos com os Cullen

Esme e Carlisle nos receberam de portas abertas. Agora, seria o terceiro ano em Forks, sem dividas, uma família incrível, sinto inveja deles, mas minha família se adaptou bem. Nos 21 anos que passamos no Alaska, minha esposa se adaptou em viver em grupos e aprendeu a amar todos eles. Ela era próxima do Emmett, Rosálie e Alice.

Edward era o mais preocupado, ele treinava muito, e queria achar uma maneira de derrota-los sem precisar de um exercito de vampiros, mas para isso exigiria uma feiticeira, nunca acharemos uma tão forte quanto minha filha, ela é imortal. Ele e Mel viraram amigos, e apesar dela se sentir atraída por ele, os dois se viam como irmãos, ela se apaixonou perdidamente por um lobo, Seth, e agora ela vive em La Push, eu não posso ir lá, mas minha esposa e filha sim.

Emmett era também muito preocupado, ele e Jasper viviam treinando até se tornarem bons. Rosálie era indiferente e Alice queria muito conhecer minha outra filha, era a mais próxima de mim e de Edward, ela nos ajudava através das visões sobre as escolhas de Aro e sobre quem se aproximava que vinham nos atacar. Eu nunca dei detalhes sobre minha filha, só sabem que ela deveria ser uma vampira muito forte e também parecida comigo. Nunca comentei sobre o sinal de meia lua que ela tem no braço, seja lá que seja, só ela tem isso, nenhuma das minha outras duas filhas nasceu com isso. Só espero que Isabella Antonieta Marie Swan esteja bem, onde quer que esteja.

_**Bem, espero que gostem!**_

_**É uma ideia que tenho faz tempo, espero que fique no agrado de vocês. Por favor, deem opinião, ela é importante para mim!**_

_**Bjss e até o próximo capitulo!**_


End file.
